


Nice to Meet Brew!

by dudewheresmytea



Series: Crowe Week 2019 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Date, Drinking Games, Excessive Drinking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Crowe goes on a blind date at Nyx’s urging. For Crowe Week 2019 day 3. Prompt used: Drinking Game (and my personal prompt: blind date).





	Nice to Meet Brew!

“A _what_? Did you just say blind date? No freeeaking way, Nyx,” Crowe said with a stubborn shake of her head.

“Why not! I mean, c’mon, when’s the last time you’ve met anyone new? You kept complaining about it but now that I’ve set you up – “

Crowe wrinkled her nose at him. “Yeah, but _I_ wanted to be the one who chose. Blind dates are so … awkward. After that last one you set me up with – “

“Ahh, yeah, let’s just forget about him,” Nyx said, rubbing the back of his neck. “He was an idiot. But hey, you never know, you might grow to love her.”

“Her? Did you – “

“Thaaat’s right. A woman. And a gorgeous one at that. I met her at the gym last week. She seems pretty cool. C’mon, give it a chance. I gotta text her back with an answer soon. It’ll be fun. I’ll be there, Gladio’ll be there, and if you’re not having a good time, we can split. Promise.”

Crowe shrugged and sighed defeatedly. “Alriiight, fine. But she better be nice!”

“She is. She’s a bit snarky at times but she’s not rude. She’s fun.”

Crowe hmphed softly and went back to her meal, but secretly admitted to herself that she was intrigued.

~

The next night, Crowe and Nyx made their way to the bar where they were supposed to be meeting their respective dates. Nyx had already been dating Gladio Amicitia for the past few months and when he spotted the large man hovering at the bar as they entered, he ran up to him and playfully pinched his side, causing him to startle comically. Crowe laughed at their antics but felt on edge, her eyes scanning about, looking for the mystery woman with whom she was to spend the next few hours with.

Nyx sidled up next to her and pointed. At one of the booth tables in the far corner sat a woman dressed in dark red and black leather motorcycle attire, sipping on a beer. “Thaaat’s her! Isn’t she a beauty?”

Crowe stared, flabbergasted that someone like her was trying to find a date. You’d think they’d all be lined up in front of her with numbers. “Damn,” was all she could mutter.

“Yeah. You ready to meet her?”

“Fuck it, why not?”

“That’s the spirit. Hey Gladio, I’ll be right back.”

Gladio nodded and winked, turning his attention back to his beer and the sports game displayed on a large flat screen television behind the bar.

Nyx and Crowe waded through the random spattering of people, working their way over to the table where the lone woman sat. Nyx leaned in and whispered in Crowe’s ear. “Her name is Aranea, by the way. I probably should’ve mentioned that before.”

Crowe smirked at him and nodded. They approached the table and when the woman saw Nyx, she greeted him with a hearty smile. “Nyx! How are ya!” She got up and they embraced.

“Hey hey! Thanks for coming! Let me introduce you to your date… Aranea, this is Crowe, Crowe, this is Aranea.” He turned to Crowe, pointing his thumb at Aranea. “She’s kicked my ass in the sparring ring at least twice.” Aranea reddened slightly and waved him off but he grabbed her hands and shoved them together with Crowe’s and shook them all up and down playfully.

Crowe laughed. “Nyx, please, you’re such a dork.” She turned her attention to Aranea. “Hi, nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Aranea replied, softly smiling. “Whatcha drinking? I got you covered.”

“Oh,” Crowe looked down at the beer sitting on the table. “One of those is fine. Thanks!”

Nyx, content that things were off to a good start, smiled at the duo. “Alright, I’m gonna go back over there and watch the game and let you two become acclimated.” He fluttered his eyelashes at them. “Have _fuuuun_!”

Crowe play punched Nyx in the back as he turned and jogged off and Aranea shook her head. “He’s something else, isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Crowe agreed, laughing. “But he’s the best friend anyone could hope for.”

“Oh definitely. He seems like a really good guy.”

“Heart of gold, that Nyx…”

Both women laughed and sat back down. A waitress came over and Aranea ordered a round of beers for them both.

“I hope you don’t think you’re going to be paying for my drinks all night, at least let me pick up a few now and then.”

Aranea snickered. “Planning on getting plastered?”

“Nah, not _planning_ to, but I can hold my own. I’m no lightweight.”

“Me neither,” Aranea retorted with a smirk.

“Do I sense a challenge?”

“You _might_.”

Crowe grinned salaciously. “I bet I could drink you under this table.”

Aranea grinned back. “Oh? Well, let’s get started.”

“I’m gonna fuck you up.”

“You can try.”

They both picked up their drinks and began to chug. Crowe was the first to slam her empty bottle back down onto the table.

Aranea finished hers and frowned. “Ohh, a _professionelle_.”

Crowe grinned. “And don’t you forget it!”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to remember anything by the time the night’s over if we keep this shit up,” Aranea replied, but obviously unperturbed. She turned to the waitress. “Two more please!”

About an hour later, after receiving no text complaints from Crowe, Nyx peeled himself away from Gladio and checked on the two ladies, not hiding his amusement when he found them in similar states of drunkenness. “Oh fuck, I _knew_ you guys would be perfect for each other! Do I know how to pick em, or what?” He exclaimed, turning his head back and laughing.

Crowe turned and eyed him. And then turned back and eyed Aranea, who sat before her with a cocky smile. She then turned back to Nyx. “Oh yesh, you _absoluuutely_ know how to pick em!” She turned back to Aranea and bopped her nose. “You ready for the nexsth one?”

“Ready as everrrr!” She looked at Nyx and snapped her fingers. “Two beersh, please, monsieur. One for me, and one for my ladaay.”

Aranea and Crowe broke out into raucous laughter. Nyx stood there shaking his head and grinning in disbelief.

“You know, you’re both prooobably gonna regret this in the morning.”

“Eh, it’s not the morning so I don’t care right now. Beers, now,” Crowe slurred.

He turned and got the bartender’s attention. “Two more beers for the lovely lushes! These gals are gonna sponsor the electric bill for the next six months at the rate they’re going.” He retrieved the beers and brought them over. “Alright, here you go, but just be careful okay? The last thing I want is to drive my friends to the ER for alcohol poisoning.”

“Oh my _gods_ , Nyx, when have I ever drank _that_ musch? _Pluuueeeeease_.” Crowe waved him off. “Go back to your ball-watching and let the girls play.”

Aranea snickered and mouthed “thank you” to him for the beers. He bowed dramatically before trotting away again.

A few rounds later, Nyx went to check on them again and found them wrapping their arms and messily pouring the beer into each other’s mouths. It wasn’t going quite well, but both participants didn’t seem to notice. Nyx snapped a few photos and snickered.

“Did you just take a pict -  hey. Hey. Delete that now or I’ll kick your assssh,” Crowe slurred.

“Looks like you’re too busy kickin’ your own ass,” Nyx replied with a chuckle. “How are you two holdin’ up? Do I have to load you guys into the tipsy wagon and wheel ya outta here?”

Aranea tittered. “I think we’re holding up just fine, thank _you_!” She grabbed her beer and tipped it back proceeding to spill it all over her chin and onto the table.

“ALCOHOL ABUSE!” Crowe yelled out and leaned over the table and started to lick the beer that had spilled onto its surface. Nyx couldn’t resist snapping another photo. Aranea laughed and pointed to her chin. “You missed a shpot.”

Crowe hesitated for a moment but soon rose and started to lick the foam from Aranea’s face. “There, all clean. I win.”

“Wait, how doesh that make you the winner?”

Crowe stopped to think. “I dunno. I just know that I won. I won _you_!” She laughed, keeling over against the wall.

Aranea guffawed and slapped her hand down on the table, causing previously spilled beer to splatter everywhere. “Oh.”

“Aaalright, I think it’s safe to call this a draw. C’mon girls, let’s get you both back home.” Nyx guided the inebriated women up and waved to the bartender. Gladio grabbed Crowe and Nyx grabbed Aranea and they all left the bar and hailed a cab. They made two stops to drop the women at their respective apartments, asking the cab driver to wait as they accompanied each inside and made sure they were safe in bed before proceeding.

“Man, they were pretty tanked, huh?” Gladio asked with a chuckle as he and Nyx headed back to his apartment.

“Ha, yeah. That’s Crowe’s style though, ever competitive. And I suppose it’s Aranea’s too.”

“Good matchmaking skills you’ve got there. I bet the only way they’re gonna remember anything is by those photos you took.”

Nyx laughed heartily. “So true. Do you think I should text em to them?”

A deep chuckle emanated from Gladio’s throat. “Fuck yeah.”


End file.
